


What a Hero!

by boltshok



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, My TF AU, Setting Things on Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: Inferno puts out a fire.This is just a little thing I wrote for my creative writing class. Enjoy :) R'n'R, please!





	What a Hero!

It was a relatively quiet evening, and Inferno was enjoying some peace and quiet in his quarters, curled up in a hefty armchair with a new book. His bonded mate, Red Alert, was still at work in the Security Hub, giving Inferno time to settle down; an evening like this never happens—Inferno always had paperwork to fill out, or fires to fight, or some kind of guard duty to perform. While his free time was truly free, Inferno was going to enjoy it. Halfway through his book and the evening, Inferno receives a com transmission from his commanding officer.

“Inferno, this is Blade Edge. Autobase Four has caught fire, due to an energon explosion. Report for duty at the medbay immediately and prepare to depart.”

Groaning to himself, Inferno slowly closes his book and sets it down on the side table near his chair. “Yessir, Ah’ll be there soon.”

“Hurry. There are mecha trapped inside.”

This kicks Inferno into motion, and he stands swiftly, striding to the door and exiting. He shuts the door with a firm THUD and jogs down the hall towards the medbay. He arrives just in time to receive the necessary information about the fire and the base. Located to the east, Autobase Four was primarily an energon distillery with some weapon storages. The crew that manned the distillery lived on-base, and two of the twenty mecha were still trapped inside. Along with Inferno, another firefighter, Pyro, and three medics were preparing to leave. Pyro was one of Inferno’s trainees, and was growing to be a very adept firefighter in his own right. Blade Edge stands amongst the group, watching the preparations closely. An aerial transport touches down  
outside, and once the medics are finished, Blade Edge ushers the small team out. The night is cool, and Inferno catches a glimpse of the stars and moon glimmering in the sky.

Lifting off as soon as the last person is aboard, the transport rises above the treeline, banking sharply before setting an eastern course. From this height, soaring above the forest, Inferno is able to view the fire in the distance. As the transports nears, Inferno can tell that the right half of the base is nearly engulfed in flame, the fire quickly growing and blowing towards the rest of the building. As soon as the transport touches down, the team disembarks and runs towards the fire. The medics begin checking over the survivors already outside, while Pyro and Inferno inspect the fire.

“At this rate, the whole thing’s gonna burn,” Inferno observes, watching as the fire, like liquid, pours down the outside wall of the base. Even from this short distance away, he could feel the heat, muffled through his protective, fireproof armor. “Energon fires are always hot and destructive.”

Pyro nods, glancing up at the roof as the whole structure creaks ominously. 

“Alrigh’, Pyro, we gotta go now,” Inferno instructs. “Stay close tah me.”

Pulling a blueglass shield down over his face, Inferno steels himself and marches into the fire, Pyro on his heels. Inferno halts in the burning hallway to the right of the entrance, watching as a couple beams crumble and fall to the floor in front of them. He glances back at Pyro, who gives him a nervous look through his own blueglass shield. Inferno motions to continue on, and they hastily cross over the beams. Activating his sensors, Inferno starts seeking out the missing mecha. Both are thankfully still alive, but separated, his sensors read. One is trapped in a room straight ahead, but the other is further down the hall, near the back of the base. 

 

Inferno points towards the location of the first trapped mech, and Pyro nods, reading his own sensors; with purpose, Pyro continues forward into the burning room. Leaving his apprentice to rescue this mech, Inferno turns for the hall, continuing on through the fire towards the next survivor. The ceiling is dripping molten metal from the heat, and the walls are not faring much better. If not for Inferno’s fireproof armor, his frame would be melting like this too. He forces himself to ignore the blazing temperatures and move on.

A beam falls behind him, but Inferno pushes forward. Entering the room with the survivor, he takes in his surroundings—this is the room with the energon stills in it, and he can clearly see that the machine farthest away from him was the one that blew up, taking two more with it. There were four machines in the entire room, much taller than Inferno was and very wide in diameter. They reminded him of big batteries, with the positive terminal pointing straight up. The missing mech was lying prone on the ground beside the last intact energon still.

Rushing over, Inferno kneels on the floor and starts scanning the mech. He is unconscious, likely from the explosion. The survivor’s armor has already begun to melt and fuse with the floor, so Inferno works quickly to pick the mech up. As Inferno stands, he cradles the survivor protectively, guarding him from falling detritus. Inferno needs to escape before the remaining energon still ruptures-

The room blazes white and Inferno is tossed backwards, through the wall. He lands on his back, some distance down the next hallway, with the survivor still clutched in his arms. The blueglass shield on his face has shattered, sending some shards into his optics. Pain, blazing pain, registers from his optics, and he grimaces; they do not power up at his request. Trying his external sensors, he finds they are also knocked offline from the blast. Effectively blinded, Inferno reaches out with one hand, feeling for the wall. His frame’s natural proximity gauges kick into overdrive as he fumbles around, finally locating the wall, damaged as it may be. Dragging himself upright, he holds onto the mech in his arms tightly as he tries to build an image in his mind of what the surroundings look like, based solely on his proximity gauges. 

Stumbling forwards, he lets his shoulder brush the wall. Inferno can hear the falling wreckage around him, and the roar of the fire. The heat, something he had tried to ignore up until now, is unbearable on his face. The throbbing of his damaged optics is almost overwhelming, and he fights the urge to gag as he slogs forward. He trips on a pile of debris, catching himself on the wall. Straining his proximity gauges to the maximum, he slowly navigates the pile, struggling to keep the mech in his arms away from the fire. Tongues of flame lick at his legs, seeping through new cracks in his armor caused by the explosion. Without his blueglass mask, the acrid odor of the burning metal around him is intense and disorienting. 

A sharp groan of the metal above him propels Inferno forwards. He can only imagine the continued structural damage to the building, and this portion must be nearing collapse. In his hurry, Inferno does not sense the fallen girder before him, and this time he trips and goes sprawling on the ground. Grunting, he quickly levers himself upright, gathering the survivor in again. He has to escape. 

Inferno bumps into the wall at the end of the hallway, and turns to the right. If he can make it over the first mass of debris, then he will be home free; forcing himself onward, he comes to the heap of fallen beams. His proximity gauges indicate that it has settled down enough for him to climb over it without using both hands. He slings the survivor over one shoulder and uses his free hand to climb, struggling over the shifting pile of struts. On the other side, he stumbles to the entrance of the base and out, into the cooling night air. He can hear many voices now, backup has arrived. Inferno is surrounded by medics, and the survivor is taken from him. Relief fills his spark; his job is complete.

Two medics immediately begin work on Inferno, guiding him away from the fire and administering some painkillers. The throbbing in his optics recedes, and he groans softly. Behind him, Inferno can hear the walls begin to crack, and the portion of the base he was just in collapses. Pyro is suddenly at his side, pulling Inferno’s arm around his shoulders and helping to support the larger firefighter.

“That was so close, Inferno,” Pyro tells him worriedly. “I was beginning to think you got lost.”

“Naw,” Inferno grunts, staggering forward. His frame fills with heaviness as strength leaves him. “Got the job done.”

Pyro takes more of Inferno’s weight as the medics guide him forward. Inferno is placed in a transport and accompanied by Pyro and the two medics. As it lifts off, Inferno allows himself to relax, slumping back onto the floor of the transport. This was another job well done, and was worth all of the labor.


End file.
